Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 7 & 6 \\ 4 & 2 & 9 \\ 0 & 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 0 \\ 7 & 2 & 3 \\ 6 & 9 & 2\end{array}\right]$